1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot machine comprising a sub-display device provided apart from a main display device for displaying game images.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one type of slot machines, there is known a slot machine in which a sub-display device for displaying information, such as histories of past games, is provided above a main display device for displaying game images (for example, refer to Australian Patent No. 640198).
In the typical slot machine, an operation panel is provided below the main display device, that is, at a position near the hands of a player facing the game image on a screen of the main display device. The player inserts coins, tokens, or slips into a slot provided on the operation panel, and then operates buttons provided on the operation panel while paying attention to the game image to thereby enjoy the play of the game. Accordingly, if the sub-display device is disposed above the main display device, the sub-display device is out of the range in which the viewpoint of the player moves during the game, thereby causing difficulty watching the sub-display device.
Also, the screen of the sub-display device disposed above the main display device is far away from the player. Thus, it is difficult to read the details of the information displayed on the screen thereof. In order to solve this problem, it is necessary to restrict the volume of the information displayed in the sub-display device, or to enlarge the screen of the sub-display device. However, the upper portion of a front side of the slot machine is usually provided with a title panel for decoration or the like. Therefore, if the screen of the sub-display device is enlarged, the area of the title panel is reduced and the decoration effect thereof is spoiled.